


Enlighten Me (Stray Kids AU)

by XSmashX



Series: Mythical Kingdom [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Eventual Smut, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Mild Language, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Unrequited Love, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSmashX/pseuds/XSmashX
Summary: There was once a time when Mystics lived side-by-side with humans in harmony; however, this time has been long forgotten over generations - since the Founders of the Mythical Kingdom settled on Titan. Here, society is split into two distinct sides (good and evil, if you will), and each side is governed expertly by the two most powerful beings in the known universe; the Angel of the Enlightened, and the Devil of the Moonless. Herein lies the tales of the Mythical Kingdom and those who call it home.





	Enlighten Me (Stray Kids AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first official fanfic! Please politely ignore any errors or inconsistencies, and please leave me some feedback as to what you think! :) 
> 
> This concept is inspired by mythology and is strictly fictional. Any opinions or orientations are those of the character's ONLY and not necessarily of the named real-life person. 
> 
> Please enjoy your reading!  
> XSmashX

****Not so long ago, in a land far far away – there lived a group of boys. These boys were not ordinary in any sense of the word. In a world as plain and boring as ours, we have been blessed with their stories – and a glimpse into their lives. Here they are. ****

Many things about the Mystic Kingdom were unknown, they had to be – to protect those living in the kingdom. You see, if people know things about you – they can hurt you. Therefore, it is better for no one to know anything about each other. Things had been this way since forever ago; before the Mystic Kingdom, those whom identified as Mysticals lived alongside humans in harmony. Only when the warring between humans started did the Mysticals decide that it was simply too dangerous to continue living side-by-side with the beings. The founding members of the Mystic Kingdom travelled far and wide to find a new home for their kinsmen, and eventually settled on Saturn’s moon named Titan, which was ideal because of its earth-like geography and liquid water. Here the Founders split Mystic society into two sides to prevent integrated warring like that of Earth. They gave each side an appointed leader to dictate the standards of their distinguished societies, and generation after generation have ruled the planet since.  
In current-day society, the First Mystics are known as ‘the Enlightened’ after their leading party. The members of this side of society consist of: the Fairies, the Half-Breeds, the Godlies, the Giants, and their leading party, the Angels.

Fairies can be spotted easily with their small bodies and sweet nature. They are diligent workers, but get distracted easily by glitter and pretty colours. Their most telling feature, however, are their tall pointed ears that spring up from their soft hair.

The Half-Breeds are mostly made up of half human – half puppy, and half human – half cat hybrids. There are also sparsely populated half human – half rodent hybrids that are less popular in the Enlightened society. Half-Breeds tend to make up the working class, with a lot of big families and warm smiles. 

The Godlies are the unfortunate reproductions of the Gods that once ruled over Earth. Each one has its own specific powers and specialties, but all of them can boast and brag about the phat paycheques that enter their bank accounts monthly from their entrepreneurial businesses that are in such high demand these days. 

This brings us to the last of the common Enlightened; the Giants. These gentile creatures are the biggest things you’ve ever seen. Despite standing at nearly 20 feet tall in most cases, they are extremely good at working with their hands. This means that most of them work in the trades, and they’re not afraid to get dirty. While being the biggest creatures of the planet, they somehow find themselves beloved by everyone and befriended by most.

Lastly, we come to the leaders of the Enlightened. These beings have ruled over the Enlightened since the creating of society itself, and they are referred to as the Angels. Angels are bright, warm, and strong. They are best known for their inability to hate, and their protective nature; commonly described as the mothers and fathers of the Enlightened. The Angel’s themselves have one leader whom is chosen by birthright in the Kingdom. This Leader is a part of a long line of Enlightened going back to the Founders, and takes up leadership on their 25th birthday generation by generation. The only requirement to become leader is that you are the first-born of the line of the Enlightened. 

On the other side of the spectrum, we have the Second Mystics, or ‘the Moonless’. It is said in Enlightened society that the Moonless are unable to see the moons of Titan or the surrounding moons of Saturn even at night when they are most prominent. This is used as an explanation for their generally sour and rude behaviour as the moons bring so much joy to those that can see them. The Moonless side of the Mystical Kingdom consists of: Mermaids, the Sirens, Cerberus, the Godless, and the Devil. 

Mermaids are profoundly beautiful, with long glistening tails that appear when the beings are submerged in water and long delicate limbs when on land. They also boast toned physiques from hours upon hours of time spent in the water, and voices so sweet that even the toughest in the Moonless have trouble opposing them. This makes the Mermaids a perfect pawn to play in negotiations and arguments. 

Perhaps the most dangerous of the Moonless, are the Sirens. These beats have singing voices of honey, which attract creatures from near and far without their conscious choice. While enchanted by their lovely melodies, the Sirens will morph into the victim’s greatest desires, forcing the unwilling subject to fall deeply and helplessly in love with them. From here the Sirens will take what they want from their victims (whether it be money, information, or sex), and send them on their way without any recollection of their previous self. These unfortunate beings are then shipped, disoriented and alone, to the working factories on the East side of Titan; the Production Zone.

Cerberus are the guards of the Moonless society. Their Half-Breed cousins are sunshine and rainbows compared to the snapping, drool-soaked jaws of the mighty Cerberus. These beats are territorial and easily provoked, but are very loyal and hard working. Their relentless reputation often makes them the subject of many-a-child’s nightmares throughout both sides of the Mystical Kingdom. 

The Godless (much like the Godlies) are the descendants of Earth-born Gods and Goddesses. These Godless creatures are rolling in dough. Many of them are involved in shady businesses with the Devil, and they boast large egos to prove their self-importance. Their pompous attitudes reflect in their work ethic, and they are easily the laziest of all creatures. 

The Devil has an interesting story to tell. No creature is born as a Devil; rather, upon the eve of one unfortunate soul’s 22nd birthday, the Devil will choose a victim and convert them into a form of themselves no longer recognisable by family and friends. They will then become the reigning Devil, and the retired Devil will return to his or her original form. The Devil is most well-known for their hard exterior and their inability to feel love of any kind. They are the most feared beings in the entire Kingdom, and the most difficult to predict.

   
Being an Angel at 24 was a walk in the park for most. Being an Angel at 24 for Chan, however, was hell, (almost) literally. His birthday was still two months away, but he was already dreading the big day. At 25 some of his closest friends would probably get married, start a family, and have dependable jobs of their own; but not Chan. Chan’s fate was decided for him long before he was even born, and as the first-born Bang in his generation, it was his civic duty to fulfill his role as the leader of the Enlightened. 

Tensions between the Moonless and the Enlightened had been steadily rising over the past year and a half; ever since the new Devil was chosen. The change had come out of nowhere, and left Chan’s mother feeling quite dismayed. Chan’s mother had been the ruling Angel since her own 25th birthday, thirty-one years previously, and she had just begun negotiations with the Moonless when the rug was swept out from underneath her. The Enlightened had deemed her a fitting Queen for just her efforts with the Devil, but with crime on the rise and the streets becoming less and less orderly, Chan knew that his first task as leader would be to try to begin negotiations with the other side as quickly as possible. 

(present-day)  
“Channie…… Chan…… CHRIS BANG!”

Chan awoke from his fretful dreaming, startled by the sound of his best friend’s voice. “Bam…… what the hell are you doing?”

“Chris, bro you have got to get up right now. It’s almost 10pm and there are SO many hot chicks at the clubs waiting for us!” Bambam was whining in his little annoyed voice that Chan dislikes (and he knows it).

“Did you just say that it’s almost 10pm? Bam, are you kidding me right now? I was napping! You know that I haven’t been sleeping well lately. And besides, I thought you had a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, I do. You, on the other hand, do not. And with your birthday coming up, there are tons of more-than-eligible ladies – or dudes, if that’s what you’re into – out there waiting for you!”

Chan was fully sat up by now, furrowing his eyebrows at the flawed logic his best friend was gushing out. “I can’t choose someone to marry when all they want is the title, Bam. I’m going to have to wait for the excitement to wear off before I can even think about finding someone.”

Bambam huffed, and crossed his arms in the doorway of Chan’s room. “Then at least come out and have a little fun! You’re way too stressed. Let loose a little, mommy’s boy.”

Chan rolled his eyes at the distasteful jab, and slowly started to peel himself out of his warm bed. Bambam always won their arguments, and Chan wasn’t sure if it was because he refused to actually fight with anyone, or if it was because his friend had a surprising amount of intellect. He chose to believe the first option. 

One of the upsides of being an Angel was that it took little-to-no time to get ready. Angels always looked presentable – with flawlessly clear skin and hair that seemed to detangle itself, the only thing that Chris needed to do was change into some better clothing that hid any trace of his retractable wings out of sight. After he had achieved the look he was going for (with the help of his style guru Bambam, of course) the only thing that distinguished Chan as an Angel was the golden aura surrounding him that all of his kind had. Bambam had the same aura, so Chan was sure that he wouldn’t stand out too much. 

If there was one instance where a person could not be more wrong, it was this one. As soon as Chan stepped through the doors of the club, he knew he had made a mistake. Bam was quick to disappear from his side; most likely off to find his girlfriend in the crowed mess of creatures, and Chan was left standing near the entrance stupidly as more and more faces turned to look at the newcomer. With eyes cast downwards, Chan made a b-line towards the bar that stood to the left of the dancefloor. On his way through the crowd, not one creature interacted with him – which he was immensely grateful for. Perhaps they didn’t know who he was after all. 

His outstretched hand bumped into the thick mahogany wood of the bar before his eyes even knew where he was, and he jumped a little bit as if he was shocked by the sudden intrusion. A bellowing laugh sounded from Chan’s right, and his eyes snapped directly to the perpetrator’s teasing gaze. Beside Chan sat the most infuriatingly good-looking individual that he had ever laid eyes upon. The man was large, and had an aura that Chan had never seen before. Black kohl smudged the lining of the man’s eyes, and when their gazes locked Chan swore that his irises flashed red for a split second before returning to a deep brown colour. Other than this the man seemed quite ordinary, and Chan was confused as to why he had never seen him around before. 

“That countertop gave you a bit of a fright there didn’t it, sweetheart?” The man’s voice was different that Chan was expecting, and the low vibrating tone made Chan inhale quickly before letting out an awkward squawk as he choked on his own saliva. 

“I’m – I’m fine, thank you. And you?” Gods, what was happening. “Uh- I mean. Yeah.”

The mysterious man chuckled again, before motioning with his (extremely) large hand for Chan to take a seat. “Let me buy you a drink, Angel.”

Chan scrambled onto the stool in front of him as he wracked his brain, looking for any kind of explanation for his sudden change of actions. This man wasn’t a Siren, he knew that for sure – he had met too many of those blasted creatures before to not know them by scent, even. There was no way that the other man was controlling Chan then, right?

“What’s your name then, cutie?” Gods almighty what was with this man and his pet names. Chan was too weak for this kind of stuff. 

“Chris,” he said, “you can call me Chris.” 

“Well then Chris, what’ll it be?”

“What?”

“What do you want to drink, cutie. Anything you want. It’s on me.”

Chris wasn’t a big drinker, so he went with the only thing he knew well. “Oh – right – uh, can I just have a – bottle of apple soju? Please.”

The man turned to the bar, and waved down one of the bartenders. “Two bottles of apple soju, make it snappy.”

“Coming right up, Boss.”

“Boss?” Chan asked as the man turned back to face him.

“Yeah,” the man smirked and oh lords, “this is my place. I own it.”

It was customary in the Kingdom for all bars and clubs to be owned and operated by the Moonless. It wasn’t a written rule, but everyone knew that they were the best business-creatures for these kinds of establishments. 

“You’re a Moonless, then?” Chan asked.

“I guess you could say that I am, sweet cheeks.”

A bottle of apple soju appeared in front of Chan, still foggy from being chilled. “Thanks for this, I really appreciate it. What’s your name again?”

The man noticeably hesitated, his dark eyes flicking to the left of Chan’s face before reconnecting with Chan’s honey irises.

“You can call me Woojin, lovely. You wanna have some fun tonight? We could get out of here.”

Chan’s entire being flushed pink at the suggestion, and he quickly declined Woojin’s offer in the most polite way that he could think of – by turning and making a run for the door, apple soju in hand. 

________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just after midnight when Chan finally reached the safety of his home. The lock had just clicked closed on the door when his phone started ringing in his pocket. He dug his hand into his back pocket, eager to stop the intruding noise in his otherwise quiet abode. 

“Hello?”

“Bro, where did you disappear to? There’s like, so many people looking for you man.”

It was Bambam, of course. “Dude I had to get out of there. There was this dude –“

“Yeah. A ‘dude’, you know that was Woojin right?”

“Yeah, I know his name. Why?” Chan was confused, and struggling to kick off his shoes.

“Do you have any idea who you just ran out on? All of his subjects are looking for you right now – ‘a glowing pale boy with golden eyes and wearing all black, named CHRIS’ – sound familiar at all?”

Chan’s footsteps suddenly halted halfway up the stairs. “Wait – what do you mean by his ‘subjects’?”

“Bro, you serious right now? He’s the Devil. Stupid.”

“Holy Gods,” Chan had to sit the fuck down, “that’s so fucked – I’m so fucked.”

“ – you need to lay low for a while, probably until your birthday. He didn’t look very happy.”

“Right. Thanks, Bam.”

“Get some sleep bro. See you tomorrow.”

This is why he should never listen to Bambam. Not only had he just pissed off the Devil, but he was undeniably attracted to the beast. So much for making amends with the Moonless.

When he finally made it upstairs, Chan was quick to shut the door to his room and strip down. This had to be the worst night ever, he decided. 

Thereafter, Chan buried himself in his warm bed (just like he buried himself in his own grave a mere half hour earlier) and laid all night until the sun peaked through the blinds to disturb his still-open eyes.


End file.
